Prussia Is Part Of The 95 Percent
by Alisper11
Summary: "Guess what day it is." Prussia walked silently up to Austria's back waiting for him to answer.  Austria sighed impatiently "Ugh, fine, what day is it?" Right when Austria said that he felt a hand on his shoulder.  "Its the day I claim your vital regions!


Austria double checked to make sure every door and window that led to the outside was closed and locked. He wouldn't want any uninvited guests. Then he made his way to the music room.

"Did you know that 95% of rape starts with a hand to the shoulder?" Prussia asked as he leaned against the wall behind Austria

Austria (who was sitting at his piano about to play) jumped in surprise; he had not known the Prussian was there. After he got over the shock he turned and glared at Prussia.

"No I had no idea and how do you keep getting in my house? I locked all the doors and windows this time!"

"I get in though the awesome place you don't know about, but besides that….guess what day it is?"

"Prussia I don't want to play any of your foolish games, I want to play my piano. Can you leave?" With a huff the Austria turned back to his piano and was about to start playing when Prussia spoke up again.

"Guess what day it is." Prussia walked silently up to Austria's back waiting for him to answer.

Austria sighed impatiently "Ugh, fine, what day is it?" Right when Austria said that he felt a hand on his shoulder.

"It's the day I claim your vital regions for myself!" Prussia quickly grabbed Austria and threw him on the couch in the corner and loomed over him.

"W-what? You can't!"

Prussia smirked "Oh but I can, you see, Hungary is visiting Japan for the week. That's the reason you locked everything up. You _knew_ I would come, didn't you?"

Without giving Austria a chance to answer, Prussia claimed his lips in a hungry kiss. Austria pushed against the albino with his hands but it was in vain. Prussia wasn't going anywhere.

Prussia bit Austria's lip, making him gasp and took that for an opportunity to stick his tongue in the smaller man's mouth.

Prussia was the one to break the kiss as he started to unbutton the aristocrat's jacket.

"Why do you have to wear such a complicated jacket? It's stopping the awesome me from getting closer to your vital regions!" huffed Prussia as he decided to just rip the jacket off Austria. Austria whimpered a little as the buttons on his favorite jacket broke and as Prussia forced it off of him.

"This has to go too~" Prussia murmured as he ripped Austria's shirt off, not even bothering with the buttons.

"Prussia, so help me if you destroy another article of my cloths I _will_ find someone to castrate you!" growled Austria.

"I've always found you very attractive when you're angry…" Prussia said, smirking. Before Austria could say anything else, Prussia ran his hands over Austria's torso and licked Austria's left nipple before massaging it.

"I'm not a woman. If you're going to claim my vital regions against my will, you better do it right." Austria growled again.

"Oh I know you aren't a woman…or else you wouldn't have _this_." Prussia ran his hand over Austria's crotch making the man squirm.

Prussia quickly pulled down Austria's pants and before the man could react, he pulled down his boxers, revealing Austria's growing erection. Austria gasped as cold air hit him which attracted Prussia's attention back to the smaller man's face. Prussia captured Austria in another kiss and this time he felt the Austrian kiss him back.

"Take your clothes off." Austria demanded. Prussia was eager to grant this wish as he pulled his shirt over his head and unbuttoned his pants. When he was going to pull his pants down, Austria stopped him by flipping their positions.

"Wha-" Prussia managed to gasp out before Austria yanked his pants and boxers down.

Austria smirked evilly "Who said I would let you top?"

Prussia was about to object but right then Austria took Prussia's erection in his mouth making the albino moan in surprise.

"_Mein got_, Austria!" Prussia held his hands in Austria's hair, urging the man to continue. Austria hummed and continued to bob his head up and down. Austria eventually raised his right hand and started to fondle Prussia's balls.

"Austria, stop, I'm going to cum!" Ignoring what Prussia said, Austria grazed his teeth against Prussia. This set Prussia over the edge and he came in the aristocrat's mouth.

Austria pulled away before skillfully swallowing the cum without choking. A he did that, he noticed Prussia staring wide-eyed at him.

"What?"

"Your mouth was fucking amazing! Where the hell did you learn that from?"

"What? That? That was nothing. And well…let's just say that I don't just study music." Austria smirked, amused, at Prussia's reaction to his answer. But it was short-lived as Prussia flipped their positions.

"I am _**not**_ letting you stick it in me." Prussia snarled as he picked up a mini bottle of lube from his pants on the floor and coated his fingers in it. When his fingers were all evenly coated he stuck one finger in Austria. When Austria was ready, Prussia stuck in another finger and started scissoring. "So tight…" Prussia crooned.

Finally, Prussia pulled his fingers out of Austria with a pop. Austria whimpered at the loss.

Prussia lathered his throbbing member with lube and inquired "Are you ready?"

"Yes, hurry up! I want you in me." Prussia aligned himself with Austria's entrance. Austria moaned as Prussia teased him by tracing his entrance but not plunging in.

"I thought this was against your will?" Prussia teased. "But now you want me in you? ...Tell me how much you want it, tell me what you want me to do to you."

Austria thought for a moment before sighing in defeat.

"I want it." Austria said, breathing heavily. "I want it really bad. I really want you to pound me into this couch. So please stop messing around and start thrusting that five meters of awesome into me."

Prussia smirked as he heard the words he was looking for and shoved all of him into Austria.

The Austrian hissed slightly in pain before it subsided. "You can move now." He panted.

With that, Prussia happily began to thrust into Austria. Austria moaned in pleasure and bucked his hips in time of each of Prussia's thrusts

Prussia grunted as he started to thrust faster. Suddenly he hit Austria's sweet spot causing the man to go in moan loudly.

"Prussia!"

"_Nein_, call me Gilbert." Prussia panted, ramming the spot again. Prussia felt himself about to come and grabbed Austria's erection and started to pump it vigorously while trying to get a few more thrusts in.

With a loud, wanton moan of "Gilbert!" Austria released himself all over the both of them. After feeling Austria come, Prussia released himself too, filling Austria to the brim with cum. Both were panting heavily.

Prussia pulled himself out of Austria and laid down on his side, hugging the smaller man close. Austria didn't object and even snuggled closer.

"Let's use a maid dress next time!" Prussia said abruptly earning a half-hearted smack upside the head from Austria.

"Seriously? A maids dress?"

Prussia snickered "You never refused 'next time!'"

The realization of this made a deep blush appear on Austria's face as he buried his face into the crook of Prussia's shoulder.

"Shut up."

* * *

><p><strong>AUTHOR'S NOTE: 1st time writing a fanfiction about stuff like this so i hope you enjoyed it :D (I'm almost surprised that i wrote this)<strong>

**I didn't really check this over because I'm feeling lazy today :P so please tell me if you see any mistakes or anything.**

**I got the idea for this because my friend came up to me in science and placed her hand on my should &said "95% of all rape starts with a hand to the shoulder." which more or less creeped me out or made me interested that there was such a fact. (unless she lied! le gasp) XD**

**REVIEW, COMMENT, FAVORITE~ **


End file.
